<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Touch a Dragon's Treasure (Remaster) by Tea_Queen_2112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313850">Never Touch a Dragon's Treasure (Remaster)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112'>Tea_Queen_2112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Fluff, Overwatch Family, Post-Fall of Overwatch, R76 are exs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An updated version fo my fic from 2017. </p><p>Hanzo and Jesse's lives are perfect. They live in a nice house with their daughter and all they could ever want. When their daughter is kidnapped it's up to them to get her back. Old enemies will be met and new ones will be faced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to my darling on Christmas eve. Here's to another 3 years.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of crying weren’t unusual throughout the Shimada-McCree home. Within the past few months, it had become a nightly occurrence. </p><p>The Midwest night was hot and clammy. The summer days had been long but blissful. In a bed the two men stired from their slumber. Jesse rolling over to the other man. </p><p>“Can’t you get her darlin’?” Jesse said, his voice still on the verge of sleep. </p><p>Hanzo turned to his side, facing the cowboy in the bed beside him. Having grown up on a farm his husband was used to the early mornings however to himself it was a foreign concept. After the clan went defunct there was no longer any need for him to be up at 7:00 am.</p><p>Jesse’s hair fell down by his face. The brown locks sculpting his face like an exquisite marble. Hanzo swung his legs over the side of the comfortable bed. He could spend eternity there but unfortunately, duty called.</p><p>Hanzo slipped Jesse a quick peck on the cheek, giving his hand a squeeze. </p><p>As he left he walked along the hallway. The pictures littering the old house walls. The place had been Jesse’s old family farm before he got it all fixed up. Now it was fit for a modern family. The pictures were of the two of them, including the Overwatch family. </p><p>Hanzo never saw the point as to why Jesse kept a picture from his Blackwatch days hung proudly on the wall. It had been taken as a group picture. It had been Jesse, Gabriel, Genji, Faareha and Torbjorn. Gabe had his arm around Jesse’s shoulder like a proud father while the others did their poses. Hanzo wouldn’t have minded had it not been for the Reaper. Hanzo felt Gabriel’s eyes followed him whenever he looked at it. Hanzo knew eventually the day would come where they would have to explain who the man was and why he was no longer with them. The things that man did and the lives he ended. </p><p>Hanzo passed the picture and came to the door. </p><p>After entering from the dark hallway all of his senses were assaulted by Kaiya’s nightlight. Hanzo turned the light down so it just illuminated the room nicely. </p><p>The crib was a gift from the Lindholm family. On the side engraved in the wood was Kaiya Shimada. Two dragons surrounding her name while the rest had find detailing that only the dwarf could achieve. . </p><p>Gazing upon his child he remembered fondly back to the first time they were serious about going through with it. Both of them agreed on the idea it was definitely Jesse who got more excited as the time got closer. He couldn’t wait for his bundle of joy. </p><p>Naturally, they’d gone through a surrogate. Initially, Hanzo had been wary about the choice of the mother but he’d been reassured that she was a solid ex Blackwatch soldier and a good friend of his. Hanzo had no choice but to trust his husband and 9 months later they were blessed with a baby girl. </p><p>Hanzo didn't like to admit it but around the 8-month mark, he was beginning to get nervous. Fears and doubts are a normal part of expecting fatherhood but being in Overwatch amplified those fears by a thousand. Being by himself he’d never had to worry but now he had someone at home waiting for him. </p><p>Once Hanzo saw the beautiful brown eyes of the girl all of those fears melted away. The girl had seemingly taken everything except his nose. The only thing he loved more than seeing his child in his arms was seeing Kaiya in Jesse's strong arms. The man may have had a rough upbringing but he was a damn good father.</p><p>As he rocked her sobs she noted more of her features. Small black tufts of hair were growing more and more prominent every day. She’d taken his hair as well.  He rocked her softly in his arms as her crying began to lessen. </p><p>Kaiya’s mobile swung softly. Hanzo only had a moment to notice the strange swinging before the impact hit.  Hanzo fell onto his knees, Kaiya was crying as the room around them shook. The wave was not dissimilar to Junkrat’s landmines. Hanzo placed the girl back in the crib as he looked outside of their window. In a car below four armed men exited their hover car.</p><p>Without a moment to lose Hanzo swaddled Kaiya in one of the gift blankets from Lena, using another blanket to cover the crib. He snuck out from her room, locking the door firmly behind him. </p><p>BANG</p><p>In their profession hearing gunshots was a normal occurrence, not once had he ever take work home with him. The gunshot had come from the bedroom. His bedroom. Hanzo’s breath refused to leave his body. Uncertainty took over Hanzo’s mind. From the coat cupboard, he grabbed a spare weapon. The weight felt heavy in his hand, he would not falter if his husband was hurt...or worse. </p><p>As he approached the door he heard movement from within the room. Hanzo held his gun to his chest, his hand steady as he kicked open the door. Pointing the gun towards the bed he saw his husband.  </p><p>A fresh corpse was dropped on the bed, a single sparking bullet hole to the temple. Jesse’s hair in the tight grasp of another member. Another member slumped across their dresser with his head twisted ninety degrees. </p><p>The man who was holding Jesse didn’t even have the chance to raise his weapon before the bullet pierced his neck. Jesse pushed the man's body away from him dusting himself off and looking around at the carnage, three bodies lay on the floor. </p><p>Hanzo felt Jesse’s grip strongly on his shoulders and his tension dissipated for the moment. </p><p>“Darlin! You okay?”</p><p>Jesse cupped Hanzo’s face and checked him over for any wounds. Hanzo stroked the side of Jesse’s cheek. </p><p>“What happened? I felt an explosion rock the house.”</p><p>“Goddamn bastard climbed in through the window, he had a knife in his hand and everything. The other fucker here tried to pin me down. No good sonofabitch.”</p><p>The venomous tone in Jesse's voice was enough to kill a thousand men. </p><p>Hanzo and Jesse had been living at the farm for approximately 5 years now. For someone to send assassins to the middle of nowhere after such a period of time there is not a doubt in his mind it was a personal vendetta. They’d gone to the effort of finding out where they lived. Hanzo patted down the omnic body for any ID. While he had no wallet on his person the metal on the side of his head was engraved with an ornate snake. </p><p>“Assassins. Who is sending assassins? Were in the middle of goddamn nowhere.”</p><p>“If they sent one I’m sure as hell they’ve sent others too. You grab Kaiya. I’ll get the car ready. We’re heading to the base.”</p><p>Hanzo gave Jesse the gun before running back to Kaiya’s room. He wouldn’t be able to hold a gun and a baby in the same hand. </p><p>The draft as he entered her room struck him like a bolt of lightning. His eyes were wide as the moonlight filtered into the room. The window had broken glass, shattered all along the carpet. The larger shards were stabbing Kaiya’s collection of plush. The curtains into her room lay shredded on the floor. Most importantly were the blankets from Lena. The blankets were tossed to the right-hand side of the crib, purposefully thrown around the room. </p><p>His little Dragon was nowhere in sight. There wasn't so much a hair left on her pillow. They’d even taken her little Pachmarhi plush with her.</p><p>Hanzo dropped down by the side of the crib. A feeling of anguish was taking over him. He hadn’t even heard when Jesse came in beside him. Only when Jesse’s strong hands were on his shoulders did he become aware of his presence. The horror showed on Jesse’s face as well. </p><p>“Oh my. No. No!”  Hanzo shrieked. He clutched at the blanket as if he did it strongly enough it would bring his darling back. </p><p>“We have to leave now darlin’ the whole place is on fire.” </p><p>“But Kaiya-”</p><p>“They’ve taken her. We can’t find her if we’re both dead.”</p><p>Despite his protests, Jesse was right. The explosion that rocked the house earlier had caused the rest of the barn to catch alight. The fire had blazed their way through the laundry room and a cloud of thick black smoke was working its way up the steps.</p><p>They made their way downstairs and through the garage, the both of them hopping into the car while Jesse floored it, another explosion rocked the house just as they left it. </p><p>As they sped off towards the nearest Overwatch base they couldn’t see any more assassins but as they left the smoke cloud above their house got bigger and bigger, turning the whole sky an ugly shade of grey. All they'd worked so hard to achieve was gone in a matter of seconds. Ashes from the house rose like the embers from Jesse's cigar. All they could do was watch as the house got small and smaller and smaller. The place they’d planned to raise their daughter, to spend the rest of their lives together was engulfed in the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tensions rise as the Overwatch team uncover their first lead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been four in the morning when the news broke. Many left their warm beds the moment the news broke. Ana, being the night owl that she was, was awake and ready. She’d been the one that Hanzo called as they made their way to the base. In Jesse’s years as an agent, he didn’t think Ana had ever slept. </p><p>They’d met in the main boardroom. The overhead lights were far too bright for the time of day. </p><p>Jesse and Hanzo had already written everything they knew up on the holographic whiteboard. Pins and strings that stretched for miles and still they couldn’t find a single clue.  The smell of roasted coffee filled the air as everyone woke up. </p><p>The house had been attacked three hours ago. Three hours since all hands were on deck. The first hour was spent in the infirmary patching up the scratches and bruises. The rest of the time they’d compiled the evidence. </p><p>A small reconnaissance group consisting of Roadhog, Ana and Tracer had gone back to the house. They’d smothered the fire and recovered the bodies of the assassins but the damage was done. The top floor was decimated. The group dare not tell the couple the extent of the damage. Not until their daughter was safe. The smell of the ash told Jesse everything they needed to know. </p><p>In terms of evidence most was reduced to cinders. Roadhog lay Kaiya’s plushie in his hand. The small Pachimari that Genji had gotten her when she was born. It had soon become the girls favourite toy. No matter what the girl would snuggle up to it every night. </p><p>Now everything they knew was laid out bare. </p><p>“So let me get this straight. A group of assassins broke in attempting to kill you and in the process abducted your daughter? That doesn’t make any sense.” Jack said. </p><p>Jesse nodded, Hanzo was looking solemnly at the floor. </p><p>The words settled in Hanzo’s stomach like lead. She had been abducted. She was taken against his will. And not by some man in a white van. Perhaps that might have been easier to deal with. No. These were professionals at play, with the intent to kill. They’d swaddled his daughter in her blanket and stolen her as easy as a wolf steals a sheep. </p><p>The sympathetic looks didn’t bring their daughter back.  </p><p>“That’s what we got so far.” </p><p>A collective groan came from everyone. They were tired but they didn’t have time to be. Every second they weren’t getting closer to her was wasted. Hanzo clung to Kaiya’s pachimari. The toy had been smothered in ash but he refused to let go.  </p><p>“I know the list goes on for miles but any ideas?” Jack asked. </p><p>The network of enemies spanned all around the globe. From China to Argentina the list of enemies were endless. They couldn’t even write up the most prominent enemies without a shred of evidence.  </p><p>“Do you have any old enemies Hanzo?” Ana questioned. </p><p>The memories flashed in Hanzo’s mind. The two silhouettes stood out. Two men surrounded by their army of goons. Hanzo’s past with the clan was dripped with conflict. The feeling of a sword still felt wrong in his hands.  </p><p>“The Shimada Clan went defunct. Most are either imprisoned or dead. Those who still live are too old or don’t have the resources to do anything. I cannot think of anyone else.”</p><p>The Clan elders were long gone. It had been a decade since he’d fled Hanamura. The elders would now be in their sixties at the earliest. Definitely far too old to organize something of this magnitude. Without the clan to keep leadership the gangs turned into rabid dogs, biting at each other's neck until they all bled out. The blood that lined the streets of Hanamura now laid bare to growth and prosperity. </p><p>“They were only interested in me. Three were sent specifically to kill me. They could have gone for Hanzo when they saw him but they didn’t.”</p><p>Hanzo rested a hand on Jesse’s hand, the touch having a calming effect on both. The idea that they might succeed was inconceivable. He didn’t intend on being a single father any time soon. Near-death was expected during missions, not while they were in their bed. </p><p>“You’re alive. And that helps us.” Ana reassured him. </p><p>As the documents came up on the screen everyone noticed the change in Soldier's face. </p><p>Hanzo was quick to notice the daggers that Ana was staring at the old man. Jesse following the suit. </p><p>“I did warn you this would happen, McCree.” 76 remarked under his breath. Ana made a fist in frustration, her anger seething out.  </p><p>Jesse took his hat off, rolling up his sleeves. Genji and Fareeha were quick to hold Jesse back. McCree’s body was raging against their restraints.  </p><p>“My daughter is missing and you start this shit again!? Jack you corn fucking son of a-”</p><p>“Someone has to say it. We’re not legally allowed to be working again and if they see us going on a mission after this child things are gonna get messy. I warned you! Wanting kids in this job. It never ends well. We wouldn’t be dealing with this but no. You had to go and compromise everything.”Jesse calmed himself, the two cautiously letting him go. </p><p>“Well I'm sorry you and Gabe’s plans to have a kid didn’t work out but it ain’t about some kid that coulda been. This is about the real kid. Our missing kid.”</p><p>Jack scoffed. “You leave him out of this.”</p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p>“Because you don’t know anything about Gabriel. Not like I do.” </p><p>Jesse’s left hand met Jack’s cheek. </p><p>The two of them ended up on the floor. Jack was the stronger of the two but the adrenalin that fueled Jesse made them equal. Jack’s punches were precise and quick but Jesse’s were far more brutal. Despite Jack’s heightened biology the forces of the punches kept him firmly planted on the floor. </p><p>Jack threw his head back, a crack coming from Jesse’s nose. Jesse pushed the man away from him. The two stood ready to resume the battle when a bang rocked the room. The arguments only stopped with a bang. Roadhog's gun was smoking in his hand, debris falling from the ceiling. The two men stopped their fight. </p><p>Hanzo stepped in front of Jesse, gently rubbing his busted nose. </p><p>“Go check and see if Mercy has made any progress with the autopsy. Maybe she can also heal your nose.” McCree rolled his eyes, shoving the weight of the fight off his shoulders. </p><p>The tension was still just as thick when Jesse and the recon group left the room. Now left alone were Hanzo, Ana and Jack. Hanzo’s professionalism was the only thing stopping him from starting another fight. </p><p>Before Hanzo could even say his piece Ana acted on his behalf. She was quick to backhand Jack across the face. Jack’s face only moved slightly with the force. </p><p>Jack stood firm, acknowledging he deserved it. </p><p>“From now on we stop fighting among ourselves.  We focus on clues.” </p><p>A loud beep from the board interrupted them. A file icon had a glowing red rim around it. </p><p>“Speak of the Angel,” Ana remarked. </p><p>Ana opened it to find the autopsy reports. Mercy evidently had been diligent in her work. The files scattered across the screen, The most important ones highlighted in a yellow glow. Faces flew by at a fast pace. An array of mugshots appeared before them. The more the faces came the faster Hanzo’s heart was beating. </p><p>It wasn’t just common goons who’d captured his daughter. They were mercenaries, militia and wrap sheets the length of Hanzo’s arm. Every single one had at least one warrant for murder out on their head. </p><p>They served the pictures of the corpses, facial recognition ID picked them out almost instantly. The software picks out the omnic specifically. Ana raised her eyebrows before typing. Files flew up on holographic screens. The same engraved snake making Ana’s eyes widen in recognition. </p><p>“The snake on the cheek. They’re a subgroup of Talon. My operation has been tracking them for quite some time now. The subgroup…” Ana squeezed her eyes shut. “They’re operated by Gabriel.”</p><p>An acrid disgust was leaching out from Jack. Even the mention of Gabriel's name was enough to enrage him.</p><p>“The group isn’t interested in kidnappings. They’re mainly assassins. Highly skilled, highly operated.” Ana felt hesitant with each word. </p><p>Hanzo didn’t need to hear any more. If Gabriel was involved things always got messy. </p><p>Ana pulled up the case files. It detailed a mountain of corpses left by the group. International incidents and presumed accidents littered the pages of the tabloids. The professionals were not only good but seemingly unknown to even the utmost security agencies. </p><p>Ana closed the tabs. While the motive was unclear it was clear that somehow Gabriel was involved.</p><p>“As much as his attitude towards this is immature, Jack is right. We cannot afford a mounted attack. Or anything of the sort.”</p><p>“We’ve been doing work in Ilios. What makes it different now?” Hanzo asked. </p><p>“We’re delicate right now. Winston is passing the legislation to get Overwatch legal again. We can’t do anything until it’s passed. I’m afraid you and McCree are on your own. We haven’t had any Talon encounters that have ended well. Or quietly.”</p><p>“How long until the legislation is passed?”</p><p>“Two days.”</p><p>“Every second away from my daughter is too long. Is there nothing you can do?”</p><p>The desperation that slipped in Hanzo’s voice hurt Ana’s heart. She was all too akin to Hanzo’s pain of not seeing his child. A feeling she struggled with being in Overwatch. To the little girl, she’d become a sort of grandmother. She wouldn’t allow Hanzo to feel the same way for a moment longer. She solemnly shook her head, handing the tablet to Hanzo. </p><p>“We can spare you an Orca Aircraft. It’ll be a smaller one but it only needs one person to be able to fly it.”</p><p>“Very well. Where is Talon headquarters?”</p><p>Ana unlocked the tablet and brought up the files labelled G.R. </p><p>“Sarajevo. If you leave now you and Jesse will reach the base in five hours.” </p><p>“Very well. We won’t return until Kaiya is safe.</p><p>Hanzo was about to leave. Jack’s deliberate cough brought their attention back to him. </p><p>“You have something to add to this, Jack?” Hanzo asked, sick of Jack’s presence. </p><p>“It’s not Gabe’s MO. Even before he became that thing he hated child kidnappers with a passion. I don’t think that part of him would change.”</p><p>“Don’t be so foolish. If he’s willing to blow up the Swiss base a child kidnapping is nothing to him.” Ana responded. </p><p>Ana wanted so badly to believe Jack, and to an extent, she might have. Jack was too stubborn to stop looking through the rose-tinted glasses. Despite the feelings, the Overwatch team had towards Gabriel Hanzo was not deterred. If the Reaper had kidnapped their daughter then the Reaper was who they were after. The man known as Gabriel died long ago. </p><p>Hanzo called Jesse down in the infirmary.</p><p>“We have a potential location. I’ll meet you at the transport hanger.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>